game_creators_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Phantom War II
Phantom War II, also known as Phantom War V2, is the second installment in the Phantom War series developed by the .44 and W&W Industries in the year 2010. It is released for Microsoft Windows only. Originally conceived as singleplayer DLC, Phantom War II offers a new campaign and upgraded multiplayer mode. It is the sequel to Phantom War. Singleplayer Plot Singleplayer levels Act I *Papa Tango - Complete basic training. *Major Domo - Capture the Zemya member at Domodedovo Airport. *Lucky Eight - Fight off the Chinese scouting party. Act II *Manchukuo 2.0 - Assist the Taiwan PLA in retreating. *Using the Enemy's Strategy - Destroy the PLA's armor and air support with a stolen attack helicopter. *Dustwalking - Capture and interrogate Ivan Vorinsky. *Friendly Enemy - Get Vorinsky to his warehouse. *Green Thumbs - Get extracted from Skopje. Act III *Belly of the Beast - Capture the docked Chinese frigate and relay ship positions to the submarines. *Head off the Snake - Eliminate the Chinese officers and intercept the supply convoy. *Battle of the Dragons - Clear the Tokyo Skytree of hostiles. *Black Gold - Get to the drone central control station. *Deviation - Kill Polevoi and shut down the drone central control station. *Epilogue - Your mission isn't over yet. Characters LANCERS *Sgt. Nick "Adamant" Rascas: Selected as the best performing LANCER out of the 37th SSD to continue the hunt for Alexei Koyev. Described as a man who would stick a middle finger in death's face. Adamant is native to Phoenix, Arizona and is extremely well trained in nearly all areas of special warfare. He is the main playable character, replacing the unnamed LANCER squad from the first game. *Col. Skymark: The commanding officer of the 37th. He is often off screen giving Adamant orders. He later appears in Deviation to assist in defeating the Zemya forces. He is the announcer for the 37th SSD Team. US Navy SEALS *Sgt. Keith Mercer: A Navy SEAL from Norfolk, Virginia. Mercer is part of the SEAL team Champion in Taiwan when it is under attack by China. He is under the callsign of Champion 0-3. He is playable in the missions in Taiwan and Japan. *Mas. Sgt. Steven Crain: The leader of Team Champion. His callsign is Champion 0-1. He is the announcer for the US Navy SEALS Multiplayer team. *Sgt. Chase Massy: The second in command of Team Champion. His callsign is Champion 0-2. *Sgt. Hector Chavez: The designated recon of Team Champion. His callsign is Champion 0-4. *Cpl. Emilio Chavez: The designated marksman and younger brother of Sgt. Chavez. His callsign is Champion 0-5. Russian Federation *President Vorshevsky: The returning Russian President, who signs the MDLT with the US President. *FSB Commander Niktin: Leader of the FSB agents at Domodedovo airport, whom Adamant assists to capture a fugitive Zemya member. People's Liberation Army *Brigadier General Huak: Commander of the Chinese invasion of Taiwan. He is forced to retreat out of Japan when the command center on the Tokyo Skytree is overrun, He is the announcer for the PLA Multiplayer team. Zemya *Alexei Koyev: Former Russian politician who plots to take over the Federation. Koyev is still at large and exposed as a member of Zemya. Koyev is rumored to have known Vorshevsky quite well before the game. *General Mikhail Polevoi: Former general of the Russian Army and commander of Zemya, now regarded as a fugitive. He is the announcer for the Zemya Multiplayer team. *Ivan Vorinsky: Drone engineer who worked on Zemya's drone army before Koyev disposed of him. He is imprisoned for his crimes after Adamant extracts information from him. *Merc Leader: The leader of a group of mercenaries hired by Vorinsky to protect him. Eventually, Adamant kills him. He is the announcer for the Mercs Multiplayer Team. Japan Ground Self-Defense Force *Lt. Kazuki: The JGSDF Lieutenant charged with retaking Tokyo Skytree with the US Navy SEALS. He is the announcer for the JGSDF Multiplayer team. Other Characters *Bai: A Taiwan woman who was a charter helicopter pilot before the Chinese invasion. She assists Mercer in piloting the stolen WZ-10. When the helicopter is shot down, Mercer attempts to rescue her, but her section of the cockpit explodes and she perishes from the intense heat. *US President: The President of the United States, who converses with Adamant over the phone. Multiplayer Multiplayer returns in moslty the same format as Phantom War. Gamemodes *Deathmatch - Free for All. *Battle - Team Deathmatch *Control - 2 Teams fight for the control of 3 flags. *Destroy - Offensive and defensive team fight over the destruction of 2 bomb sites with no respawning. *Assault - 3 phases of capturing control zones. *Capture - Capture the Flag *Assassination: A new gametype where players will be chosen randomly to be "targets" to gain points, the other team must "assassinate" the "target". Several benefits are gained when players are near the officer such as a real-time sensor. *Exfiltration: One team must ready a pair of helicopters for extraction and hold the position. If they suceed, they escape and gain a point. Sides will be switched after time runs out or the team escapes. Weapons Premium weapons require special points to be unlocked. There are 3 types of points: Close Combat, Assault and Marksman. Close Combat points are achieved through close range kills and melees. Assault points are achieved through capturing objectives and kill streaks. Marksman points are achieved through precision kills. Upgrading weapons are now done during the match. Score you gain can be spend on attachments for the weapons. There is a 2 attachment and 2 modification limit on one weapon. Primary Weapons Assault Rifles *M4A1: *SCAR H CQC: *OTs-14 Groza: *AN-94: *G36E: *Type 95: *AUG A5: *AR-H2: *Mk 14: *AK-103: *552 Commando (Premium): Earn 600 Assault Points to unlock. *ACR (Premium): Earn 500 Marksman Points to unlock. *CM901 (Premium): Earn 700 Close Combat Points to unlock. Submachine Guns *K7: *Type 05: *UMP 45: *P90: *Mini-Uzi: *PP90M1 (Premium): Earn 500 Assault Points to unlock. *AK-74U (Premium): Earn 700 Marksman Points to unlock. *MP7A1 (Premium): Earn 600 Close Combat Points to unlock. Shotguns *SPAS 12: *KSG: *XM-26 LSS: *Vepr 12: *AA-12 (Premium): Earn 800 Close Combat Points to unlock. *Armsel Striker (Premium): Earn 700 Assault Points to unlock. *Model 1887 (Premium): Earn 1000 Marksman Points to unlock. Light Machine Guns *Type 80: *HK 21E: *Ultimax 100: *Vektor SS-77: *M249 PARA: *MG36 (Premium): Earn 1000 Assault Points to unlock. Sniper Rifles *M110: *R700: *Gepard: *HSR: *LRS 2 (Premium): Earn 1200 Marksman Points to unlock *Barrett 50 Cal (Premium): Earn 1100 Assault Points to unlock Secondary Weapons Machine Pistols *MP5K: *TMP: *G18: *TEC-9: *FMG9 (Premium): Earn 1400 Close Combat points to unlock Launchers *AT4 *M320 GLM *Stinger *RPG-7 *Javelin *Milkor MGL (Premium): Earn 2000 Assault Points to unlock *XM-25 (Premium): Earn 1800 Marksman Points to unlock Handguns *M9 *MP 443 *S&W Model 686 *Caracal *Desert Eagle *EMP Handgun (Premium): Earn 1000 Close Combat points to unlock Skills Skills are now not part of the starting loadout anymore. Rather, skills are acquired during the match. They are bought with the same score as attachments. You can only equip one skills per tier per life, but in between life, you can switch between bought skills. To upgrade to pro, you have to buy the pro version. Tier 1 *Adrenaline: Sprint faster (Adrenaline Pro: Sprint further) *Sleight of Hand: Reload faster (Sleight of Hand Pro: Switch and arm weapons faster) *Scavenger: Resupply from dead enemies (Scavenger Pro: Extra Mags, extra ammo on liminted ammo killstreaks) *Spotter: Explosives will reveal enemy location on the minimap (Spotter Pro: Killstreaks will now target revealed enemies, even if Cold-Blooded Pro is equipped) *Vampire: Regenerate a little health when melee (Vampire Pro: Counter-UAVs, Scrambler and EMPs will not affect the player) Tier 2 *Hardline: Killstreaks require one less kill (Hardline Pro: Reroll Care Packages, gives bonus points if friendly player uses the player's killstreak) *Cold-Blooded: Invisible to air support killstreaks (Cold-Blooded Pro: Removes name when targeted by enemies, (Will be canceled out by Scoped) Cold-Blooded Pro will also render the user detectable by UAVs and Satellite Recon for every 3 scans) *Danger Close: Increases explosive damage (Danger Close Pro: Any grenade or explosive killstreak that is lethal detonation will be temporarily prolonged) *Quickdraw: Faster aiming (Quickdraw Pro: Faster equipment recovery and faster aiming after sprinting) *Kickback: Dampens weapon recoil (Kickback Pro: Increases hipfiring accuracy) Tier 3 *Polarize: Resistance to tactical grenades (Polarize Pro: Tricks Killstreaks into releasing a flare early when aiming a launcher at them) *Programmer: Invisible to nearby enemy drones (Programmer Pro: Turn enemy equipment and killstreaks into allied) *Scoped: Identify enemies at a distance (Scoped Pro: Longer breath) *Minesweeper: Detect enemy equipment (Minesweeper Pro: Delay claymores and airdrop trap detonation) *Dead Silence: Silent footsteps (Dead Silence Pro: Move faster when aiming) Support Chains Support Chains are the Phantom War II version of kill rewards. The player will have three slots and rewards separated in the tiers, allowing to choose 1 from each tier. Each reward within a tier has its own number of kills required, but that should be within the limits of the tier. The chain will reset after the player has obtained all three rewards or has died. However there is a special medal for those who continue to get kills even after obtaining all three rewards. Tier 1 (Between 3 and 6 kills) *UAV: Allows a scan of the minimap for 30 seconds *Extended UAV: Allows a scan of the minimap for 45 seconds *UAV Jammer: Jams the minimap of the enemy team for 30 seconds *Extended UAV Jammer: Jams the minimap of the enemy team for 45 seconds *Suicide Drone: Four wheeled drone that can be driven and explode on command *Care Package: Airdrop in a Care Package that contains a random killstreak *Care Package Trap: Airdrops a Care Package that has a highly valuable reward to enemies, but instead detonates an explosive charge when attempted to be captured *Melee Customization: Allows the change of a knife to a large Combat Knife with a further range and slower speed or Switchblade with a shorter range and faster speed Tier 2 (Between 7 and 10 kills) *Attack Helicopter: Call in an AH-1Z Viper to fly around the map and shoot enemies *Radar Jammer: Place a jammer to prevent enemy air support. The jammer will be targeted once found by enemy aircraft still in airspace before jammer is placed. *Assault Drone: Control a Zemya drone with a machine gun. *Cluster Mine: Drops a Care Package that has a throwable grenade. When tripped, it explodes and sends out four cluster charges with splash damage. *Airstrike: Call in three jets to airstrike a marked location *Raven: Call in an XF-47 Raven to strafe the map and target enemy air support Tier 3 (Between 11 and 20 kills) *Reaper Drone: Fire 10 remote controlled missiles from an orbiting reaper. *Gunship: Pilot a VTOL to fire heavy machine guns and rockets. *Sniper Drone: Control a Zemya Sniper Drone equipped with a Sniper system. *Grenade Drone: Control a Zemya Grenade Drone equipped with dual grenade launchers and an anti-aircraft missile system. *LANCER Armor: Airdrop a LANCER suit to run faster and take more damage Multiplayer Maps *Basin: Dense forest with small encampments. 37th SSD vs Zemya *Capital: Tokyo streets with many buildings accessible to many sides. JGSDF vs PLA *Compound: Prison warfare, with close corners and long hallways. Navy SEALS vs Zemya *Countdown: Zemya controlled ICBM launch building. 37th SSD vs Zemya *Harbor: Tokyo harbor with many cranes and shipping crates. JGSDF vs PLA *Interstate: Warsaw highway, one level combat. 37th SSD vs Mercs *Northwind: Siberian tundra with Zemya outpost. Open fighting and multiple places to snipe. 37th SSD vs Zemya *Retail: Taipei shopping center with spots for stationary shooters. Navy SEALs vs PLA *Summit: Swiss Alps fortress with plenty of cover both inside and outside. 37th SSD vs Mercs *Trainyard: Abandoned California trainyard. Navy SEALs vs PLA *Villa: Puerto Rico villa. Level based combat, with many ledges to access other floors. Navy SEALs vs Mercs